


AU - Quick to Judge

by w00dsley



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00dsley/pseuds/w00dsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's just trying to save up money for him and sister. Most of the time, he manages to bite his tongue while dealing with rude rich people at the local country club. Unfortunately, he's having a bad day, and so is Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU - Quick to Judge

Bellamy stood behind the counter of the outdoor snack stand, silently judging the two older couples playing a “friendly” tennis match. In reality, both looked as though they would murder their opponents if it meant winning the game. God, did he hate snobby rich people. The only reason he put up with this crappy summer job was to save up some extra money for Octavia and himself. They were barely making rent as it was, so yeah, he’d just have to deal with whatever crummy jobs came his way.

“Excuse me?” Bellamy’s eyes snapped away from the couple’s game. Now standing in front of him was a small blonde, with a look on her face that said _I’ve been standing here for at least 5 minutes and you have yet to acknowledge me._ With an apologetic smile, he turned to fully face the girl.

“Sorry. What can I get you?” Judging by her scowl, his innocent question seemed to have pissed her off even further, and the feeling of remorse Bellamy previously possessed quickly vanished.

“If you were paying attention, you would’ve heard me ask for a bottle of water.”

Bellamy bit down on his tongue, restraining himself from telling her to get lost. With gritted teeth, he managed to mumble a: “sorry about that.” before turning around to retrieve the water. With a fake smile and an overly enthusiastic “thank you!” the girl grabbed the bottle before spinning around and heading off in the opposite direction.

“Yeah, no problem, princess.” Bellamy thought that she was far enough away where she wouldn’t hear his reply, but the way she stopped in her tracks indicated that she had, in fact, heard him. She turned slowly, and if looks could kill, then Bellamy was as good as dead.

“What did you call me?”

Now, he had two options to get out of this: **1.** Pretend like he hadn’t said anything or **2.** Begin apologizing profusely until she agreed not to tell his boss. But, Bellamy being Bellamy, decided to take the situation in another direction and completely make it worse. (Yeah, self control wasn’t his strong suit.)

“If you were paying attention, you would’ve heard me say, no problem, princess.” He wasn’t sure if it was the way he repeated her words from earlier, or the nickname that did it, but she was back in front of him in a matter of seconds.

“You know you have a lot of nerve.” He openly laughed at her claim. He didn’t need this job that much anyway. 

“ _Me?_ You people are all the same. You think just because you have money that everyone else is below you. Well, sorry, but I don’t care how rich you are. You’re not better than me.” 

He expected her to completely lose it. Go get him fired, or maybe even punch him. Instead, she just stood there staring at him; looking as though she was taking in his words. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke up.

“You think that I think I’m better than you?” She looked genuinely surprised as she repeated the accusation, like the thought never even crossed her mind. Bellamy stood there quiet, not sure if she was really looking for answer or not. “I never- I didn’t mean-” She paused for a second, trying to get her words together.

“I’m really sorry if I gave you that impression. I’m kind of in a really shitty mood, and you just had the unfortunate luck of being the first person I saw. I may have taken it out on you.” She offered an apologetic smile to which he returned.

“Yeah, well, I may have taken some of my anger out on you too.” He grinned as she laughed, almost as if it was contagious. “I’m Bellamy." He stuck out his hand.

“Clarke.”

“So, Clarke. What’s got you in such a shitty mood?” She leaned in so she could whisper.

“You see that guy standing over there? By the umbrellas?” She motioned to her left and Bellamy could see some guy with brown hair looking over.

“Yeah, what about him?” He turned his attention back to Clarke.

“Finn. Cheating ex-boyfriend. I didn’t know he was going to be here today.” 

“Shit. I could see why you’d be pissed.” 

"Yeah. The worst part is, he will not leave me alone. I ended up blocking his number but he just can't take a hint." She let out a sigh before stealing a quick glance back in Finn's direction. "He's still looking. See what I mean?"

Bellamy now had a smirk on his face. "Okay. Let's give him something to look at."

"Wha-" Before she could respond, Bellamy leaned across the counter and placed his lips on hers. For a second, he thought he really messed up, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

They broke apart (much too soon in Bellamy's opinion) and he looked down, suddenly embarrassed by his actions. "Sorry, I uh-"

She smiled at him, and he felt relieved. "Don't be sorry. He's not looking anymore." Bellamy laughed before turning back to look at where Finn was standing. She was right, he was completely facing the other direction.

"Glad I could help." 

Clarke pulled out her phone, hesitating before speaking up again. "Maybe I could get your number? You know, just incase I need anymore help."

"Oh yeah, I guess that'd be okay." He shrugged like it was no big deal and she pushed his shoulder with a laugh before handing over her phone. 

"I'll see you later, _princess_." She rolled her eyes and slipped the phone into her pocket, smiling to herself as she walked away.

 


End file.
